


Future

by MrsLionheart



Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: The next days went by with smaller visions, mostly just moments and they couldn’t really make out where to put them. Some were from his childhood at the orphanage or from the Garrison and he told his mum all the stories from back then.There were moments, when she visibly gulped and tears glistened in her eyes again, like when he told her, how he lost Shiro for the first time, after he’d been the only one who believed in him.Keith just remained silent after it and gave her the time she needed to process what he’d told her. But every single time, she fought against the tears and Keith could only admire her for her strength all along.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588288
Kudos: 25





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the 12th drabble for Teddy's Klancemas 2019 promptlist "Future". 
> 
> This story revolves around the time, Keith and his mother Krolia were stuck in the quantum abyss on the back of the huge space whale and had vision of their past and future. I came up with my own ideas of what visions they could have, so I that our boys get the ending, they deserved :3  
> It was a collaboration with the amazing artist @/sova.rt.__ on instagram, she made a stunning drawing for this story, which you can checkout here: https://www.instagram.com/p/B5_ZkSAgBwX/?igshid=tv1y0u21uf0a
> 
> And I hid a small throwback ot one of the earlier prompts! If you find it, lemme know in the comments!
> 
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3

Three weeks had already passed on the back of the huge space creature since Keith and his mother, Krolia, got stuck here in the quantum abyss, as another wave hit them and he closed his eyes in anticipation of the next vision.

This time, he saw his mum sitting comfortably on the couch, holding him, a little baby, in her arms and her soft voice humming quietly a beautiful melody. His dad came along and settled right beside Krolia on the couch, wrapped one arm around her shoulders and nudged Keith’s nose with his index finger.

A sweet giggle escaped him and he could see the bright smiles on his parents’ faces, looking up at each other and their eyes were glistening in the light around them. The vision was so serene, it made Keith feel warm and cozy. But as fast as it came, it was already over and he found himself sitting on the giant space creature beside his mum again.

He heard Krolia sigh and tilted his head to the side, looking at her. She had her gaze averted, but he could easily make out the glinting in the corner of her eyes. Keith didn’t say a word, but he reached out and rubbed his hand over her back in soothing circles, as he heard her sniff once.

The next days went by with smaller visions, mostly just moments and they couldn’t really make out where to put them. Some were from his childhood at the orphanage or from the Garrison and he told his mum all the stories from back then. 

There were moments, when she visibly gulped and tears glistened in her eyes again, like when he told her, how he lost Shiro for the first time, after he’d been the only one who believed in him. 

Keith just remained silent after it and gave her the time she needed to process what he’d told her. But every single time, she fought against the tears and Keith could only admire her for her strength all along.

A few of her own memories came with the next wave and she told Keith about her time with the Blade and as she worked secretly amongst the Galra. He gasped quietly at a few things they saw and as one vision showed her covered in blood, lying on the ground and a bunch of sentinels around her, a small whimper escaped his lips unconsciously. But the vision ended good, as they saw Kolivan cutting through one after another Sentinel and then rescued her last minute.

Krolia huffed a breath after that and Keith almost missed it, but he heard her whisper. “That was new.”

So he knew, that this was a vision of her future.

Wave after wave hit them throughout the days, weeks, and months they’d spent in the quantum abyss and it almost seemed, that Keith’s future wasn’t about to be revealed, but then it all came at once.

It started with a vision of him, standing in sweatpants and a black shirt in the kitchen, preparing breakfast and sitting down at his counter, eating alone. His face looked older, more mature. His hair was longer and tied up into a low and messy ponytail. He looked defeated, his gaze was tired and he sighed heavily, as he paused for a second, before he shook his head and resumed eating.

The next vision of his future showed him with Lance on his farm and Keith was there to visit him. While they watched the scene, both men bickering as always, smiling at each other, Keith felt his heart skip a beat, as he saw Lance’s ocean blue eyes and he realized just how much he’d missed them the last year they were already in the quantum abyss. They were as beautiful, as he remembered, but his smile was sad and it broke Keith’s heart. 

A few more visions came up, where he met Lance and they spent time together and Keith noticed his own looks towards him, when Lance wasn’t paying attention.

Krolia noticed, too and so he told her about his crush on him. That he’s been pining for years now, but only from afar, because he knew exactly that Lance didn’t have any interest in him. 

As the next wave hit them, Keith saw himself sitting at a table, wearing a fancy suit, Lance beside him, along with Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura and all his other friends and they all were dressed nicely, too. Keith looked around and he noticed the white and blue flowers around them, the beautiful decoration and a lovely wedding cake, presented on a table a little to the side. 

The moment suddenly shifted and he saw himself leaning against a wall, watching Lance dance with Allura and she was wearing a beautiful, long dress, her white hair waving gently over her back, as Lance whirled her around and pulled her back into his arms.

Lance’s smile was warm and they laughed happily along their dance. Keith’s heart got heavy and sadness started to spread from his chest through his whole body, but as he turned to look at himself, still leaning there, sipping lazily at his champagne glass, he looked serene. His own smile was soft and his gaze fond. He realized, that he’d made his peace with it and so it must’ve been easier to cope with. 

Keith and Krolia had a long conversation after this vision and she tried to explain to him, that with time, he’d understand that it was never meant to be and that the only thing, he should focus on, was Lance to be happy. And Keith promised himself, to always be there for him. To be a friend, when he needed him and to support and love him, no matter the decisions he made. Even if it meant to watch his heart shatter, like it did, when he watched Lance and Allura dancing.

After two years, Krolia finally announced that they were about to leave the quantum abyss. Keith’s pulse shot up, his heart beating fast and every muscle taut in anticipation with the thought of finally leaving the back of the huge space whale and Cosmo huffed a breath beside him.

Keith watched the atmosphere shift and the telltale shining of the next wave and as they were almost through, it hit him with a vision that left him breathless.

_ He was standing in front of a huge christmas tree, beautifully decorated, sparkling and blinking. Small and delicate arms were wrapped around his neck. Tears were running down his face and he heard the precious little girl in his arms say. _

_ “It’s ok, you don’t need to cry.” _

_ Keith watched a second figure walking towards him and the little toddler, wrapping his arms around them both, a golden ring on the man’s right hand, reflecting the colorful lights of the christmas lights.  _

_ Keith’s heart was beating fast and loud like a wardrum in his chest at the sight of  _ Lance _ , placing a tender kiss against his temple and whispering. _

_ “Welcome home, Isabel.” _

He blinked the tears away, as he looked at his mother, a small and breathless smile on his lips and she returned it with a wide smile of her own, wiping away the tears from his cheek in a gentle motion.

Keith knew now, what was about to come and it filled his heart to the brim, emotions almost overwhelming him. 

He only needed to be patient.


End file.
